Una lucha por el futuro
by SoujiroShukuchiMaster
Summary: Mientras los gobiernos existan... siempre habrá quien se oponga a ellos...
1. Crisis mundial

Esta historia comienza en el año 19 de la era Meiji, exactamente 2 años después del final de la serie, en 1887.  
  
Crisis Mundial  
  
Todo comenzó una fría aunque soleada mañana, días antes del comienzo de la primavera. Enfrente del Dojo Kamiya Kasshin se para un carruaje, del cual se baja el Comisario, un viejo amigo de Kenshin, quien es recibido amablemente.  
  
Kenshin --- ¡Buenos días señor Comisario! . ¿Cuál es la causa de su visita?  
  
Comisario --- Por favor entremos dentro, es información restringida  
  
Kenshin deja de sonreír tras ver la expresión de la cara del Comisario, y le acompaña dentro del Dojo donde los dos comienzan a hablar...  
  
Comisario --- Sere breve Sr. Himura, nuestro gobierno junto a los gobiernos de otros países le necesitan. Se trata de un asunto internacional de vital importancia, que sino es solucionado rápidamente se convertirá en una crisis mundial. Si esta información llega al pueblo, se pueden dar brotes radicales e intentos de golpes de estado, y en estos momentos el gobierno no tiene el suficiente poder para afrontar el problema.  
  
Kenshin --- ¡¿Cuál ese asunto de tanta gravedad?!  
  
Comisario --- Hay un grupo formado por asesinos, guerreros y radicales de diferentes países, unidos por un mismo objetivo, destruir cualquier tipo de gobierno para proclamar una anarquía mundial, es una situación semejante a lo ocurrido con Makoto Shishio. Si nuestro ejército fuera enviado y se produjesen brotes radicales, seria el fin del gobierno, provocando así una masacre. Aun así nuestro ejército junto a los otros ejércitos aliados tienen el poder suficiente para dañar a ese grupo ya que lo apoyan los sectores radicales de todos los países. La solución propuesta por los gobiernos ha sido una alianza y el reclutamiento de los mejores guerreros del mundo, formando así un grupo para combatir a este grupo y solucionar este problema. Cuando este todo el grupo al completo reunido se os explicara con mas detalles toda la situación.  
  
Kenshin --- Entiendo. ¿Quieren que yo forme parte de ese grupo, no?. Cuenten conmigo aunque como ya sabe Comisario, ya no puedo utilizar las enseñanzas del Hiten Mitsurugi, y el largo tiempo que ha transcurrido ha hecho que olvide algunas de las técnicas.  
  
Comisario --- Tranquilo, de eso ya estaba puesto al corriente la alianza de los gobiernos, que no dudan de su habilidad con la espada, pero han encontrado una solución a su problema. La medicina en los países aliados es muy avanzada y han enviado al mejor especialista para que mientras se reúne el grupo, su cuerpo vuelva a estar en perfectas condiciones. En cuanto a sus técnicas olvidadas, los gobiernos están convencidos de que en cuanto vuelva a estar listo para el combate, según vaya combatiendo ira adquiriendo esos conocimientos ya olvidados.  
  
Kenshin --- ¿Puede ser curado mi cuerpo?. Entonces no hay ningún problema. Comisario, póngame al corriente de todo. ¿Quiénes serán los integrantes del grupo?   
  
Comisario --- Como ya le dije, el grupo estará compuesto de los mejores guerreros del mundo, algunos de ellos ya han luchado a su lado mientras otros son completamente desconocidos para usted, la alianza a buscado a muchos de los guerreros que se escaparon de la justicia para proponerles el trato de eliminar cualquier antecedente delictivo a cambio de sus servicios, algunos han rechazado esa oferta, otros no han sido encontrados aunque se han puesto carteles informativos en todo los países de los gobiernos aliados buscando a esos guerreros y citándoles aquí, y unos pocos ya están en camino.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 1  
  
Nota del autor  
  
Empiezo mi historia de cómo seria para mi la continuación y desquite final del manga que mas me gusta. Debo agradecer en primer lugar a Etrius que me ha ayudado en el final de este capitulo, esta persona para mi es un camino a seguir es como mi hermano mayor pero sin darme collejas jejeje, también agradezco a mi amiga Rune el haberme apoyado para animarme a hacer esta continuación. Y finalmente gracias a Nobuhiro Watsuki por crear este fenomenal manga. Espero que el que lea esto le guste esta historia y espero que me enviéis criticas. 


	2. Viejos amigos

Viejos Amigos  
  
Tras una breve pausa el Comisario continua la conversación, mientras Kenshin esta ansioso por saber quienes serán sus compañeros en el grupo.  
  
Comisario --- (Con cara de preocupado)Bueno Sr. Himura como ya le comente antes este grupo estará formado por los mejores guerreros del mundo. Empezare por aquellos guerreros que ya conoce, unos han luchado junto a usted mientras otros han luchado contra usted ...  
  
Kenshin --- Entiendo su preocupación ... pero me alegro que viejos enemigos ahora puedan ser nuevos aliados   
  
Comisario --- (Satisfecho por la reacción de Kenshin) Bueno empecemos por sus viejos aliados ... se de antemano que el primero de los guerreros que mencionaré será de su gusto... se trata de Hajime Saito, el cual esta al corriente de todo y llegará a Tokyo a la noche de hoy. Tras su traslado a Hokkaido, ha realizado una brillante labor a favor del gobierno Meiji y la seguridad del país, eliminando peligrosos brotes radicales y tráfico de armas. El famoso "Lobo de Misu" aceptó esta misión con una condición, que usted también aceptase.  
  
Kenshin --- Desde luego el gobierno Meiji ha elegido bien ... Saito será uno de los desequilibrantes en esta misión y no podía faltar. ¿Y quienes mas formarán parte de este grupo?  
  
Comisario --- El segundo proviene de Aoiya, el líder de la banda Oniwabanshu, Aoshi Shinomori, el gobierno solicitó su ayuda, en un primer momento se negó porque quería una vida tranquila junto a su esposa Misao Makimachi, pero al ser mejor informado aceptó, estará aquí mañana a la mañana. Al parecer no esta desentrenado y según informaciones su nivel a mejorado notablemente, por lo cual nuestro gobierno pensó que era un guerrero de refuerzo excelente y no ha dudado en incluirlo en el grupo.  
  
Kenshin --- (Con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando al suelo) En esta elección el gobierno Meiji ha errado ... Aoshi no es debería incluirse en el grupo como un guerrero de refuerzo... dispone un nivel con la espada igual al mío o al de Saito, Aoshi también es vital en este grupo...  
  
Comisario --- No dudo del talento del Sr. Shinomori pero el gobierno lo ve así, aunque pronto se darán cuenta del error que han cometido subestimando al Sr. Shinomori y su técnica. En cuanto a su fiel compañero Sanosuke Sagara sigue desaparecido, la ultima vez que fue visto fue en un pueblo fronterizo de Mongolia, el gobierno intenta dar con el pero creemos que es imposible su incorporación ... En cuanto a viejos enemigos...  
  
Kenshin --- Perdón mi interrupción...Tengo la extraña sensación de que se equivoca, creo que Sanosuke no tardara en llegar ... Antes de que continué con el resto del grupo, quiero pedir la incorporación de dos amigos más.  
  
Comisario --- Por supuesto, dígame quienes hagan falta y nos pondremos en contacto con ellos.  
  
Kenshin --- Gracias. En primer lugar, en el grupo necesitaremos un medico además del especialista, y deseo que sea Megumi Takani si necesita localizarla se encuentra ejerciendo su profesión en Aizu. (El comisario afirma con la cabeza) Y en segundo lugar deseo que se incluya a Yahiko Myojin (El comisario se ve sorprendido) como ya sabe es el maestro ayudante del Dojo Kamiya Kasshin además fusiono la técnica Kamiya Kasshin con lo aprendido del Hiten Mitsurugi, es importante para el grupo debido a su talento, por fin ya esta preparado para combatir.  
  
Comisario --- De acuerdo Sr. Himura, ambos serán incluidos en el grupo y esperemos que Sanosuke Sagara sea incorporado ya que si acepta esta misión sus antecedentes con el gobierno serán eliminados y podrá volver a Japón, así podrá rehacer su vida. Continuando con los integrantes del grupo...  
  
En ese mismo instante en un lugares desconocidos y diferentes :  
  
¿? --- Soy citado junto a grandes guerreros, seguro que el Sr. Himura también esta incluido, seguro que algo grande esta preparándose... habrá que hacer una visita para enterarse  
  
¿? --- Esto si que es raro ... ¡¿porque me citan a mi junto a esos locos en el Dojo de Kaoru y Kenshin?!  
  
¿? --- Si esto es lo que te hace sonreír no puedo negarme, aunque sepa que Battosai esta incluido en esa cita ...  
  
¿? --- Ya esta el gobierno pidiéndome ayuda... ¿se creen que soy su ayudante? Para eso ya tienen al estúpido de mi discípulo ...  
  
¿? --- Yo solo vivo para proteger a mi gente y honrar la memoria de mi hermana, no puedo desatender a mi gente. Lo siento Himura ... que dios me perdone...  
  
Nota del autor:  
  
Tras un tiempo de relajación he continuado mi historia... he querido crear suspense ¿ quienes son esos 5 misteriosos guerreros? Alguna idea tendréis de quienes son ... Acepto como siempre criticas y sugerencias, aunque en mi opinión a este capitulo le falta algo intentare mejorar día a día. Doy gracias a Leire, una chica estupenda a la que quiero mucho, es una amiga que se preocupa por mi y cada día soy mas feliz gracias a ella. 


End file.
